Distorted Mirror
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: AU. Allen has a pervy twin he never knew. Twincest warning.


Allen Walker shifted his jacket and tried to pull the fabric even closer to his body. However, he didn't notice that it couldn't get any closer due to his mind being on other matters. Unconsciously he bit at his lip and swung back and forth on the swing.

No one else was out thanks to the weather. Most people expected it to snow and it had. However short and spastic.

All that was running through his mind was what his foster father, Mana had told him. In his extreme confusion he had forgotten to even tell his dearest friends. Constantly the memory replayed so that he even forgot he had friends.

_"Allen!" The polite man called for his son. Even though he wasn't the white-haired boy's real father he felt like there could be no bonder closer than theirs. The letter in his hand was clenched tightly as he prepared to tell the boy life-changing facts._

_ He couldn't even think of a way to relay the information without hurting the boy. Finally, as the boy settled in front of him, he decided to just leg it and tell the truth. "Allen," he took a deep breath. "You have a twin brother. His name's Chester. My brother raised him."_

_ At first nothing seemed to be wrong with Allen but after a minute of no blinking Mana got worried. Hesitantly he reached out and touched the boy's shoulder._

_ Allen jumped, as if surprised, and smiled at Mana. "Sorry. The news just surprised me is all. I-Can I go out for a bit?" Despite knowing Allen for most of his life Mana couldn't tell if the smile was fake or real. He nodded and Allen was already out the door._

_ I wonder what he's like?_ Thought Allen. Although it took him a while to accept, and he did because it is Allen we are speaking of, he started to wonder what this "brother" of his was like. It was only natural, right?

While deep in thought it started to snow and Allen grinned. His birthday was coming up. That meant one more year with Mana.

The thought brought a slight frown to Allen's face. He never knew Mana had a brother. He also never knew he had a brother. A sliver of doubt started floating around in Allen's mind until he beat it down. Mana probably had good reasons not to tell him, right?

He stood up and looked around himself in wonder. He hadn't realized that it was snowing! His silver gaze swept across the empty park and his heart filled with joy. It was beautiful. He was happy that his birthday was on such a beautiful day.

Again Allen shivered and he curled in on himself. He was finally realizing how could it was. His breath showed in front of his face and Allen gave his small, sincere smile. It was all going to be fine. Even if he had a brother, it'd all work out.

Even so, Lenalee and the others would be entirely excited. Some of them would get slightly more irritated, coughcoughKandacoughcough, and others wouldn't be able to wait to meet this other "Allen." Everyone would be a tid bit scared of two of him.

Those were his thoughts as he entered his house. Only to be greeted by himself. With spiked back hair, a black arm, and a pompous smirk. Just a small "yo" from this look-alike irked Allen. Who knew he could hate someone as much as he did Chester.

Allen certainly didn't.

/~-^-~\\\\\\\\

It had been several weeks since Chester started living with Allen and Mana. During all those weeks Allen was incredibly pissed every time he saw Chester. There was just something about him that Allen didn't like.

None of the boy's friends could understand that deep-seated hatred for Chester. Although they were surprised when it turned out Chester was a delinquent who would rather fight than speak. Kanda, himself, became friendlier with Allen due to their mutual dislike of the twin.

Lenalee feel for Chester. Hard. When with her female friends, because Allen would get irked when she mentioned him, all they talked about was Chester. He was definitely all of the girls wet dreams.

Even more different from Allen, Chester was tall. He even beat Lavi's height. Lavi, being who is, decided to start a rivalry with the teen and they ended up quick friends. Especially when the two brought up women and breasts.

Chester felt towards Allen a different type of emotion. Despite his feelings he couldn't resist making the bean sprout angry. And he _knew_ that he made Allen angry. He knew Lenalee felt for him, knew Kanda hated him, knew that Lavi considered them friends. However, he was extra aware of Allen.

Maybe he just loved the fact that someone with the same face as him could be so innocent. Not once would he have imagined that his face could get so red. Allen blushed at the thought of holding hands. Over and over Chester would have this insane urge to find out what made Allen angry, happy, sad, scared, and everything else.

"…-ster!...Ches-…Chester!" He brought his red eyes up to look into Lenalee's own. He barely held back the look of disgust that being so close to her gave him. Although the girl's emotions were innocent he couldn't help but feel horrified. He passed it off as being liked by a friend.

"What?" In the back of his mind Chester went over the conversation they were having before he went into thought. Nothing came up.

"We asked if you wanted to come to the semester ending party? We'll be going to a party then karaoke. We would totally be sad if you didn't come!" Allen scoffed.

"Hardly." Chester chuckled then nodded his head.

"Sure I'll come." Allen sent him a dirty glare whilst Lenalee grinned happily. The five of them were sitting at their usual spot on the top of the roof. Even though he liked to make Allen mad, he wanted to be treated like the others sometime.

At times, when he was spying on his shorter counterpart, he saw the happy smile on Allen's face. Then the moment Chester arrived the smile would fall into a frown and Allen became a dick. Not even he could explain Allen's behavior so they all ignored it.

Across the courtyard he could see Lulu. With the most infuriating smirk that he could conjure up, if only to piss Allen off, he ran across the school grounds. He was so going to get laid by Lulu. She never passed it up.

Allen seethed as his twin ran to one of the women he slept with. "How can someone with the same face as me be like that?" He turned his glare to his close friends only to see them all turn away, except for Kanda. He just shrugged and the two shared a small bonding moment.

"Well," Lenalee stuttered as she tried to find something for them all to talk about. "Did-Did any of you finish Mr. Leverrier's assignment? I totally didn't even start! I'm so dead." This promptly brought Allen and Kanda out of their little hate fest.

The cute boy once again assumed his cute persona. "Yes, for some reason Mr. Leverrier won't let me alone. He's always saying how Lavi and Kanda will surely bring me down!" Lavi and Lenalee laughed as Kanda grunted.

From across the courtyard Chester watched them. A touch on his shoulder reminded him who he was standing with. He gave the dark woman a seductive smirk and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's go, shall we? Lulu can pick the place this time." A smile just a seductive slipped over Lulu's features.

"Then follow, Mr. Walker."

/~-^-~\\\\\\\\

Even in a drunken haze Allen hated Chester. Chester laughed at the thought that Allen was such a lightweight. All of their friends were scared when he spiked Allen's drink then told him to take Allen home. At first he tried to just support his twin's body but soon gave up due to their height difference.

This lead to him carrying Allen bridal style. On his way out Chester couldn't figure out why so many girls were blushing at the pair. Finally, when he walked into the house to be faced with a full-height mirror, he knew why. If one liked to read yaoi they made quite a handsome pair.

Shaking his head he pounded up the stairs. Thanks to living with people who you could actually find at home he couldn't get laid at all. Being a teenage boy, Chester was very sexually frustrated. So, when the chance came he took it.

This chance came in the form of the true drunken Allen. As he was leaving, after putting Allen on his bed of course, Allen reached out for Chester's shirt tail and accidentally pulled the taller one onto the bed. Chester landed in heap and as the two tried to correct themselves Chester ended up with his leg between Allen's and both hands by Allen's head.

The hazey boy blinked cutely and didn't understand why Chester was giving him such a lecherous look. Chester shifted and brushed his thigh along Allen's penis and was pleased to hear a moan. When he was drunk Allen… was horny.

That's when he finally understood the terror of the twins' friends when they found out Allen drank. They boy would jump any man willing. He was merely traumatized because the last time it was Cross, the school principal. Thank the lord he only went for one night stands.

Chester leaned down and nibbled on Allen's ear, eliciting a full-out moan. He was surprised when Allen took his hands and led Chester over his body. Totally turned on by the turn of events Chester pressed his lips to Allen's and found his twin tasted like vanilla ice-cream.

Allen didn't find the kiss as pleasing. Chester tasted like an ashtray. Allen knew why too, Chester smoked. Although, by now he wasn't bothered, considering the last guy he slept with(it still brought him shivers)smoked. However, Allen couldn't bring himself to object to anything considering he was horny enough to fuck Kanda. And that was something.

The two fought for dominance, and of course Chester won. This made Allen mad so he pushed Chester onto his back and kissed down the taller one's torso. _When did our shirts come off?_ Briefly occurred to Allen but he quickly dismissed the thought, thinking, _Fuck now, questions later._

Allen locked his silver eyes with Chester's red ones as he unzipped the jeans the boy was wearing. When they were finally off he took Chester's dick into his mouth. Chester, the pervert that he was, thoroughly allowed himself to enjoy it. In his mind it was definitely more pleasing than any other sensation he had.

At one point Allen moaned, causing Chester's entire body to rack in pleasure. He could barely restrain himself from thrusting into Allen's mouth. At this point he decided to fuck another mouth.

Slowly he brought Allen's head up and kissed him. Briefly Chester wondered how Allen learned to get that good at blowjobs. He offered his long fingers to Allen and got harder, if possible, as the slightly younger boy refused them and decided to finger-fuck himself.

Chester quietly accepted Allen's command to only watch. Very deliberately Allen situated himself so Chester fully enjoyed the view. Slowly he entered one thoroughly slicked finger into his anus and added another.

Chester saw perfectly well as Allen scissored his fingers then added a third. Even though he wanted to do this to the boy, it made it definitely hotter to see Allen do it to himself.

"Chest-mm!" The word was broken off as the boy obviously hit the point where he felt more pleasure than pain. This broke Chester's control and he pounced on his twin. After he had spread Allen's legs and positioned himself at Allen's entrance Chester hesitated.

"You ready?" Allen glared at Chester.

"Of course. No just hurry-Ahn!" Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. As soon as Chester heard the "of course" he pounded right in. In moments he filled Allen to the hilt. When he tried to move out Allen punched him, which hurt more than Chester thought it would.

Finally Allen gave the a-ok to keep going. Chester kept at a slow pace at first but slowly go faster. All the while Allen gave out moans and mewls for every movement. Chester was glad to know Allen was very sensitive.

The faster Chester got the more Allen encouraged him. Then, after he tried angling himself a bit, Chester hit that spot. Allen swore he saw stars. For some reason doing this with Chester made it sweeter. Allen couldn't place the feeling, because Cross was definitely better at sex, but having sex with Chester made him feel more complete.

Quickly, Allen dismissed the thought and concentrated on the feeling Chester was giving him. And—God!—was it good. Then minute Chester began playing with his nipples and stroking his erection Allen couldn't even summon thought anymore.

Chester was happy to see Allen in so much pleasure he couldn't think. It was obvious. In instants Allen's nipples were hard from the moment his teeth made contact. Most people were surprised with what he could do with his tongue.

Out of the blue a sudden tension sprouted in Allen's stomach and spread to his groin and erection. Breathless he tried to tell Chester about it but he came too fast.

Chester felt Allen's walls tighten around his dick and went for a few more thrusts. If he couldn't cum then, nothing ever could. Surely, as he predicted, he spilled his seed deep within Allen and he pulled out. Exhausted Allen dropped his lower back onto the mattress.

"God, you're good." Chester grinned.

"Of course." He frowned as Allen's eyes drooped shut. "Oi? What are you doing? You're not nearly done, are you?" Allen blushed.

"Idiot! Of course-" Allen's pink lips were once again devoured by his twin's lips.

He wasn't getting any sleep.

/~-^-~\\\\\\\\

Lenalee ran up to her one of her best friends and slapped him on the back in her good mood. "Good morning!" escaped her mouth before she realized the extreme pain Allen was feeling.

The white-haired boy glared heartily at her. "Shut up, Lenalee." The Chinese girl laughed, knowing exactly what had happened the night before.

"So he did do it, huh?" This infuriated Allen more and he tried to punch her only to miss.

"You planned it! He's my twin you bloody twit!" Lenalee didn't flinch even once because she knew Allen.

"That's even better!" Lenalee ran off laughing as Allen slowly chased her yelling.

Minutes later they found Kanda and Lavi in their homeroom class. "Guys! Chester did it!" Allen growled at the loud exclamation.

Kanda gagged and Lavi laughed along with Lenalee. "Finally! I couldn't stand it anymore. Good job Lenalady!" Kanda and Allen both punched Lavi.

"Of course. Now, I want my money. I told you if I could get you and Kanda together then I could get Chester and Allen together." Kanda blushed and Allen looked dumbfounded.

"Kanda and Lavi?"

Lavi grinned then wrapped his arms around Kanda. "Well, duh! We're all lovey-dovey now!" Kanda blushed an even darker red.

"Idiot! Don't say that out loud!" The guitarist struggled to get out of Lavi's grip.

"Class, settle down. It's time for school to start." The friends settled in their respective desks, with pain on some of their parts, and listened to their teacher drone on.

A loud banging brought the teacher to a halt in his lecture and everyone looked at the student who was late, Chester.

He walked confidently down the rows and stopped at Allen's desk. Slowly, and sinuously, he bent over and whispered, "I can't wait for tonight." Then he fully kissed Allen on the lips in front of the entire class.

Even as Chester walked to his desk and sat down. All the way through the wolf-whistles. During the teacher's yelling. Allen blushed hard.

He wasn't getting any sleep that night.

/~-^-~\\\\\\\\

Yuuki: Welps! I hope you liked it. I was watching DGM all over again and as we were watching… episode 2 I think. The Ghost of Marter, I got this idea from the part where the lvl 2 akuma becomes a mirror image of Allen. I thought it'd totally be hot.

Miyuki: Yeah. I kind of wish someone else would write this pairing though. Yuuki sucks.

Yuuki: I wish for once you would be nice to me!

Miyuki: Me? Be nice to _**YOU**_? Impossible.

Yuuki: You even bolded, italicized, underlined, _and_ capitalized it! That's horrible. *Goes into emo corner and grows mushrooms.* (Learned this skill by Tamaki.)

Miyuki: Anyways, Yuuki does not own DGM. She's beating herself up to write stories so everyone force her into it. Flame her if you want her to write more really bad.

Yuuki: Make sure the flame is hot! I want to be able to roast marshmallows!

Miyuki: Not that kind of flame! Idiot! *Hits Yuuki.*

Yuuki: So horrible! So! Will you please review? It makes me really happy. By the way, if you have a better name for Allen's twin will you please tell me? I don't like the one I gave him.


End file.
